At the Movies
by Kaching12
Summary: A collection of movie parodies starring the cast of Inuyasha.
1. Wizard of Oz

**Inuyasha Goes to the Movies**

–All characters etc. copyright their respective owners.

Just in case anyone thinks I actually owned them. That would certainly explain why this isn't available in book retailers, wouldn't it? Rated for language and mildly violent and inappropriate situations.

Hideyho! For anyone who doesn't care about this, go ahead and skip down to the actual story. For the rest of you, welcome! What we have here on the screen is a collection of movie parodies starring the cast of Inuyasha! Hooray! Although some of them will be more like book parodies... it doesn't really matter. I'll continue this until I run out of ideas. But I sure have a bunch.

And for those of you reading "Gender Bendered" and/or "Greatest Fanfiction Ever", I'll get to updating those eventually, be assured. Just, you know, writer's block. Also, my spacebar stopped working, so I had to get a new keyboard... anyway, here's the first story!

The Wizard of Oz

Kagome Higurashi always thought of her life as a black and white movie - or actually, sepia-tone. Life on her uncle's farm was very dull and wheat-filled, not at all like that "Oklahoma!" That's why no one's ever written a musical called "Kansas!" Because it's dull, wheat-filled, and sepia-tone in Kansas. Even the tornadoes were sepia!

And one day, a sepia-tone tornado ripped through the town. Curiously, everyone was conveniently absent, save for Kagome and her strangely patterned cat, Kilala. And the tornado picked up her house, with her and Kilala in it! Gasp!

When the house finally came in for a landing, Kagome opened the door to find things were suddenly in technicolor! To steal a line the English dub lamely stole from the Wizard of Oz movie, "I feel a feeling we're not in Tokyo anymore..." Kilala mewed, as if in agreement, but she was actually saying, "Tokyo? I thought we lived in Kansas."

Suddenly, a bunch of midgets - er, Munchkins - came skipping over to Kagome's fallen house. "Dude, you totally killed the witch!" one Munchkin who looked suspiciously like Kagome's brother Souta said.

"What? Killed? I didn't..." Kagome protested.

"You sure did! We saw it!" a girly-looking fox Munchkin piped up.

"No, I..."

"A ha ha, you'll have to forgive them," a taller Munchking (ie, Kohaku) said. "We're just happy for you to have killed our oppressor!"

"Are you a witch, too?" Souta said, examining Kagome's clothes. "You're certainly not from around here."

"No, dear friends," a voice called from off-screen. "She has come from a long ways off. Right?" The voice revealed itself to be belonging to an elegantly beautiful woman who looked like Kagome except not really, wearing a puffy dress, hat, and holding a staff with an "N" at the head.

"Yeah, um... could someone explain all this?" Kagome said, looking from face to face.

'And move this story along?' Kilala, ever tolerant, mused.

"Right, well. I'm the Good Witch of the North. You can have the Wicked Witch of the East's very sparkly shoes, and head over to the Emerald City to see the Wizard to get him to send you back from whence you came," Kikyo of the North nodded succinctly. "Bye," she disappeared.

"But how do I get to the Emerald City?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Just ease on down the Yellow Brick Road," Shippo jumped up, pointing at said road of yellow bricks.

As the Munchkins sang songs from various musical versions of this story, Kagome walked quickly, wearing her gaudy silver slippers. Eventually she passed by a field, where she saw a scarecrow. As she gazed at him, she noted he was wearing blue, the color of the town she had just left, and had a blank expression on his face. Also, there seemed to be something... odd about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You got a problem, bitch?" the scarecrow glared.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome was outraged. Never had anyone called her that name before besides... besides...

"What the hell are you staring at me for?" Inuyasha the Scarecrow yelled.

"Uh... Just that something seems a little odd about you," Kagome tried to restrain her temper.

"Yeah? You look in a mirror lately?"

Remembering the plot and barely containing the urge to kick the scarecrow in the haybags, Kagome said, "Say, you don't need to go see the Wizard to get a brain, do you?"

"That's another thing! Seriously, do you honestly think that I of all people am the dumbest character on InuYasha?! I'm the friggin' title character!"

"I'll just get you down off that pole and we'll go off together!"

"I can do it myself!"

Kagome and Scarecrow Inuyasha made their way into a mysterious Ozian forest. At some point, they saw something... It looked like a statue of...

"A woman?" Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"A man!" Kagome gasped. "But what's all the shiny stuff on him? Could it be... steel?"

"Iron?"

"Aluminum?"

"Copper, it is clearly."

"Wax paper?"

"See, you should be the Scarecrow instead of me!"

"It's TIN, you idiots!" the Tinman said through clenched, unoiled teeth.

"Hey, we were supposed to guess!" Kagome harrumphed.

"We'd probably still be here a year from now if we kept you guessing. 'Is he made of kittens?' I'm sure," Inuyasha said contemptuously.

"You could at least pretend to care!"

"No, I couldn't. See..."

"Hey! Plot continuation! Over here!" the Tinman called.

Kagome and ScareYasha walked over to the Tinman, and Kagome spotted a, um, thing of oil, while InuCrow laughed hysterically under his breath - if such a thing is possible.

"Oh yeah, Brainless? Wanna fight?"

"Now this casting I like!" InuCrow pointed and laughed at Naraku the Tinman.

Hinged, oiled, and refreshed, the group continued on to pick up their next addition, the Cowardly Lion, while Naraku and Inuyasha were busy complaining about the roles they were cast in.

"I mean, I do have a heart! I just cast it out of my body, is all, but I have one!" TinRaku explained to a nodding InuCrow.

"Grr! Who dares trespass into my lands!" a feminine sounding voice said, apparently emanating from a big pink balloon with arms and legs.

"I thought Shippo was already a Munchkin," InuCrow said, partially shocked.

"Um... The three of us are on our way to see the Wizard! He's gonna give them a heart and a brain, and he's gonna help me get home!"

"What does he need? A liver or spleen or something?" TinRaku said.

"And I'm the stupid one?! He needs an appendectomy!" InuCrow said smugly.

"Courage! Courage! Sheesh!" Shippo reverted to his normal appearance - except with a lion costume.

Skipping some extraneous adventures, the group made it to the Emerald City! For One Short Day! Very excited they were - and by "they", I mean Kagome - but the Wizard told them he wouldn't help until they brought him the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West, who coincidentally was the sister of the Wicked Witch of the East! Who'da guessed!

Then they got to the Vinkus (the west county in Oz), and InuCrow, TinRaku, and the Cowardly Shippo were NOT killed, but merely detained off-screen as the main heroine fought the evil villain because this show is rated G for General Viewing.

Anyway...

Kagome had a sort of battle with the red-eyed and feathered Wicked Witch, until she caught on fire! The Witch, I mean.

Kagura sighed. "Again?"

"I'll save you!" Kagome dumped a bucket of water onto Kagura of the West, not allowing her any opportunity to stop, drop, and/or roll, and thus killed said Kagura... who certainly did not slip through a trapdoor that only exists in one version of this story... yah...

Kagome recollected her friends and headed back the Emerald City, in a much shorter trip. Oh, Kagome also had the "broomstick" which was of course a feather.

"So now that we've killed the Witch, you'll give us said prizes?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Erm... that is... uh..." the Wizard's giant green head said.

Suddenly Kilala noticed something behind the curtain. She went over and pulled the curtain open, revealing a... erm... Jaken.

"Uh, ignore that thing behind the curtain!" the Head / Jaken said.

"What?! The Great and Powerful Oz is friggin' Jaken?!" InuCrow cried incredulously. "Screw that! See you next chapter!" He pulled off his cap and walked away.

"Hey!" the Cowardly Shippo protested.

"Uh, right, well, something about how you three had your spleens all along, but I can't help you, Kagome. You'll have to see Glinda, down south in Quadling Country," the Great and Powerful Jaken (you know he is, don't deny it!) explained.

Kagome sighed and once again headed out on the you-know-what road. When she finally arrived at Glinda's palace, a strange little girl greeted her enthusiastically. "Miss Glinda's been waiting for yoooouuuu!" she smiled, tugging Kagome by the hand.

When Kagome saw Glinda, several things became clear. Although Glinda was full of fresh beauty, she seemed to be enchanted, for she was actually much, much older than she appeared. Also, an immense aura emanated from Glinda, so it was clear she was very powerful. She sat on a throne that appeared almost to be a flower, she was dressed in all white, and wore a strange headdress.

"Yes? What do you want with this Glinda?" Sesshomaru asked from... er... her? throne.

"Well, Kikyo told me to ask Jaken to take me home, but it turns out he can't do anything, so he told me I should talk to you," Kagome summed up nearly five pages in one short sentence.

"Oh, that was foolish of him. You merely need to click your heels together thrice and say 'there's no place like home'. Now please vacate this vicinity."

"Wh-what? You mean all this friggin' time I could've gone home? Just by clicking heels and saying things?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, but isn't it better to have made friends and learned things and such and such?" Sesshomaru of the South drawled.

"Hell nah! I'd much rather have gone home immediately, than met three incredibly annoying talking... jerks! And almost getting killed by a stupid witch! ARGH!" Kagome's voice increased in pitch from anger.

"Well, that's life. Now get out before I call the cops," Sesshomaru the Good did not bat an eye.

"Fine!" Kagome clicked her heels and such, and landed mysteriously back at her homeplace, where her aunt and uncle were building a new house. "Huh..." she sighed. "And I thought traveling through the well was hard."

Fin.

OoO

=D? The story you have just read takes basis from the original MGM movie version of the book, the book itself, and references the musicals The Wiz and Wicked, both sort of based on said Wizard of Oz. Huzzah!

I assure you, other InuYasha characters will be making appearances in future stories. And Kagome won't be the main character in all of them.

And before I go, I'll say that I won't be doing certain movies in this story, because I've already read Inuyasha versions of those movies, and I just don't want to. Other movies will not be adapted because I don't think I can do them very well, I've never seen them, or heard of them. And I probably won't Inuyasha-fy the Inuyasha movies. Because... yeah...


	2. Cinderella

For tonight's outing, we have the most cinematically adapted story of all time.

Cinderella

"Cinderella! Clean up this damn mess!" one of Cinderella's ugly stepsisters called from somewhere. "Although we are obviously a somewhat wealthy family, we have no servants to clean for us! Get moving! And what do you mean, 'ugly', anyway?"

"I don't see why Kagome's the main character again," step-sister Sango sighed.

Kagomella (I suppose Cindergome would actually make more sense, but that sounds like construction material) also sighed. Her rotten step-sister Kagura, and also Sango, were horrible at everything they did, and made Kagome do all the cleaning in the house. Rather than do something logical like steal everything and escape in the middle of the night, Kagomella put up with all their crap over the unclear number of years since her father died.

And her step-mother, Naraku, was no help. She'd always pretend to be so kind and loving to Kagome (not writing Kagomella anymore) in public, but did nothing to stop Kagome cleaning the whole house. It was all Kagome could do not to mix ammonia and bleach and kill everyone. Which would also be a logical solution, though I'm sure people would suspect her of committing the crime.

Anyway...

One fine day, a messenger rattled through town. All the eligible young women in town were invited to the ball, where the Prince would choose his wife! Because apparently he's alright with picking his fiancee after only a few hours. And all the local princesses and daughters of counts, dukes, and earls were conveniently away on holiday, so the prince could not marry them. Kagome and her step-sisters were very excited.

"To think! A chance to marry a prince!" Sango clasped her hands together.

"Whoopee." Kagura said.

"Ah, we shall have to order dresses immediately!" Naraku grinned evilly.

"Oh, I can't wait! I'm sure it'll be lovely!" Kagome was practically jumping with excitement.

Her step-family stared at her. "What makes you think _you're_ going?" Kagura said contemptuously.

"But it said that all the young women..."

"Yes, dear, but the house is so dirty," Naraku said, indicating the spotlessly clean room. "Perhaps if the house is clean enough to my liking in time for the ball, I will permit you to attend."

"Well that should be easy!" Kagome smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

If only things worked out like that.

Between cleaning up the already clean house, Kagome made her own dress, out of silk she collected from her silkworm friends. Her mice friends helped her with the sewing as well. And of course the birds tied the bows, because if there's one thing birds are good for, it's tying bows on fancy dresses.

Obviously, Naraku didn't let Kagome go, though. "Look at that stain on the floor there!"

"What? What stain? While Kagome, wearing her torn and tear-stained dress, turned to see where Naraku was pointing, s/he and the step-sisters slipped out the door and to the ball. It took a minute for Kagome to notice this, causing her to give an outraged, "Ah, poopy!" She crumbled to the floor and started crying. Again.

But she looked up when she saw a strange ball of light appear in front of her. The ball expanded and took on an almost human shape. The resulting being was obviously full of fresh beauty, but seemed to be enchanted, because this person was really much older than she looked. Also, an immense aura emanated from her, so it was clear she was very powerful. She was dressed in all white, and wore a strange headdress. Indeed, dear readers, the Fairy Godmother is Sesshomaru.

"Then shouldn't it be Fairy Godfather?" Kagome asked.

"That sounds much more feminine than 'fairy godmother'," Sesshomaru explained. "Now, I understand there is some festival occurring tonight that you wish to attend?"

"It's a ball, where the Prince is supposed to pick out his bride."

"Whatever. My magic powers allow me to make you a beautiful dress to wear, I can turn that mouse there," pointing at said mouse, "into a chauffeur for the pumpkin-turned-porsche I'm giving you."

"Porsche?"

"You want to travel in style, don't you? Unfortunately for you, everything goes back to its crappy version on the stroke of 12, so you'd better be out of there by then. We wouldn't want your prince to learn the truth about you, would we? Lying is always better." Before Kagome could respond, Sesshomaru made good on his promises and Kagome was off to the prom! Er, you know.

Of course when she arrived, her magically created dress won her the astonished glances and jealous stares of everyone in the room. It didn't take long for Prince Hojo, who was dancing with Step-Sister Kagura, to notice the fashionably late beauty.

"Who is that girl?" he asked, quite forgetting his current dance partner.

"Hell if I know," Kagura, disinterested, walked away to get some punch.

Kagome, making her way through the crowds, felt a mix of emotions. She was very excited to be the belle of the ball, as they say, but was worried her family would recognize her and call her out on... I'm not sure exactly. Anyway, she had nothing to worry about, because only Sango actually cared enough to be paying any attention, and she didn't recognize her step-sister without all the ash (cinder) on her face.

Kagome's face, not Sango's.

Obviously, Prince Hojo located Kagome and asked her to dance. And blah blah blah shoe, stroke of midnight, whatever.

When Naraku, Kagura, and Sango arrived back at the house, Kagome, up way past her bedtime, sat mindlessly wiping a table, in her old rags. As her family half-heartedly complained about the mysterious beauty at the ball, Kagome just nodded while smiling secretly to herself... inconspicuously... under cover...

The next day, the prince went on a rampage - well, not really - about the town, trying to find the one young woman who fit in the shoe. When he arrived at Kagome and the family's house, they were only too eager to show the prince the TWO lovely young ladies in the house. Because Kagome was locked away in a cellar for some reason.

The Grand Duke Miroku was to put the shoe on the ladies, the prince being too official to touch strange feet. First he tried Kagura, but her heel was too large to fit into the shoe.

"Oh no," Kagura was _supposed_ to say in a dismayed fashion, but merely yawned it out.

Next the Duke tried Sango's feet. "And my, how lovely your legs are!" he said, trying to catch a glimpse up Sango's dress. Anyhow, her toes were too big.

By way of very agile mice, Kagome was released from the cellar, just as Prince Hojo and Duke Miroku were about to leave. "Wait, sirs, you haven't tried me yet!" The two men shrugged at each other and Miroku went to see if Kagome's was the magic foot.

She stuck her foot out ever so daintily, and Miroku slid it on, agonizingly slow. And then...

It got stuck. Seems that Kagome's feet had swollen much from all the dancing and running she had done the previously night that her shoe no longer fit in that snug yet comfortable fashion it had the night before. So Hojo and Miroku left to try next door, where they found a girl who had the same shoe size as Kagome but whose feet were not nearly as swollen. A great wedding was celebrated that very day between Prince Hojo and his new bride, Yuka, and they lived Happily Ever After.

Kagome, however, got a beating that day for her insolence, and spent the rest of her life slaving after her family, until her sisters married blind and deaf men, and Kagome died of a mysterious mice accident, leaving only Naraku to fend for Naraku's self.

Fin.

OoO

...I used more of Disney's Cinderella in this version. Except for the ending. Inuyasha wasn't in here because, well, yeah. Oh, I was supposed to make a joke about Hojo presenting some health-related gift. Oh well. I selected Yuka as the true bride because her name came up in my head first (she's one of Kagome's modern day friends, named in the anime, if you didn't know).

Probably Naraku and Sesshomaru will appear in _male_ roles in the future. Most definitely.


	3. Goldilocks

I've never actually seen a cinematic adaption of this story.

Goldilocks and the Three "Bears"

"Hello? Anyone home?" Inuyasha called from the front door of the empty Higurashi residence. He was puzzled. He knew Kagome and that brother of hers sometimes went to "school", but the old guy and the lady were usually there. What could have happened?

He had come to get Kagome, anyway, so he decided just to wait around for someone to come back. Then he smelled something. He recognized that it was the scent of ramen - his favorite food - and it was in the kitchen. "Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry," he said greedily.

He was so excited that he accidentally broke the first chair he sat in. Thinking nothing of it, he moved onto the second chair, but this one was too small for him - probably it was Kagome's brother's chair. He sat in a third chair, and this one was just the right size, and didn't break. Then Inuyasha gobbled up the bowl in front of him, but it was too cold, and didn't taste very good. "Well, I guess I'll just have to try this one!" Inuyasha pulled another bowl over, but this one was so hot it burned his tongue. "Dammit!" he said numbly. Even though his tongue was so burned he couldn't taste anything for a few hours, he decided to eat the third bowl out of spite.

It then occurred to him he was tired. He headed directly for Kagome's room - her fluffy pink mattress attracted him - but found it to be locked. Thinking Kagome would be very angry with him if he broke anything trying to get in, he went to the room next door.

This was apparently Souta's room, and the bed was too small for Inuyasha. Then he went across the hall - Mrs. Higurashi's room. Her room had a large bed, but it was mostly undecorated. There were only pretty wall-scrolls and pictures of some guy Inuyasha didn't recognize, and pictures of everyone when they were younger. This gave Inuyasha a sad feeling, so he moved on to the third room. This was the strangest room yet, and only had a futon for a bed. Inuyasha was very sleepy by then, and was used to sleeping on uncomfortable ground, so chose that one.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta Higurashi returned from searching for the cat. They had heard Buyo calling from outside right when they had sat down to eat their ramen, and they were afraid it would be cold by now.

"We can just reheat it," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"But it's not the same!" Souta whined.

"Didn't you put the ramen on the table?" Grandpa asked.

"Why, yes, I did. Isn't it..." Mrs. Higurashi also noticed the empty bowls on the table.

"Hey, this chair is smashed!" Souta exclaimed, pointing at the broken chair.

"Do you think... burglars?"

"Why would burglars eat ramen and break a chair?"

"Maybe they were really hungry, and one of them was really mad and took it out on the chair," Souta said hopefully.

"Still, we'd better look," Mrs. Higurashi said with determination.

They looked all over the house, ending with the bedrooms. "Hey, my bed's messed up!" Souta called from his room.

"Well, there's no one in my room..." Mrs. Higurashi said, coming out.

"Ah... I think we've found our culprit," Grandpa said quietly from his room. The other two came over to see what he meant, and "Oh"ed with relief.

Seeing Inuyasha sleeping deeply, and figuring he hadn't meant to inconvenience him, they quietly left him alone to sleep off his meal, and things were quiet for him the rest of the evening.

Until, that is, Kagome came home and saw what he did to the chair.

OoO

You know she'd yell at him for that. She yells at him all the time for things that aren't his fault. She was mad at him for something that was _her_ fault, once, too.

So... I couldn't think of any movie I wanted to parody after the first two... I mean, I've got chapters 1, 2, 5, and 7 written, but not 3, 4, or 6, or anything after 7 (I guess technically I do have chapter 3 written). I reference Goldilocks in chapter 7, so I just thought "Oh well, might as well". I said I had a lot of ideas in the first chapter, but I got to thinking by this chapter that I really don't know any movie plots well enough to a parody of them, and the plots I _do_ know would be really hard or weird (or downright stupid) to do with the Inuyasha cast. Come to think of it, I really only know musicals (including Disney) and... the Inuyasha movies... that well. Sure don't as heck matter though. Just watch the movie your damn self if you want! Grr.


	4. Star Wars

A long time ago, in a fanfiction far, far away...

STAR WARS

it was a difficult time for the Rebellion. The author had forgotten how exactly the plot of the Star Wars films went, and did not feel like looking it up on any movie-based website. Armed with only a vague memory of the movies themselves and that one episode of That 70s Show, the Rebel Army set about their business...

"Damn you!" Princess Sango muttered under her breath. Truly only a mind as deranged as Jaken the Hut's could put her in such a fabulous gold bikini and chain her up as to do his bidding. Things had been so much better since she met Miroku Solo, and now... Oh, why did he have to get plaster-casted? She knew Ship3po and Ra2Ki2 were somewhere on the planet, as well as Miroku's friend Kogaca, but where was... he? Where was Inuyasha Skywalker?

Conveniently, he arrived immediately. Miroku was defrosted, and everyone was saved. The group met up with the rest of the Rebellion to discuss their next plan.

"Well, we've put in a lot of research on the Empire's greatest weapon, the Death Star," Nar-Ku said, indicating holographic blue prints of said giant floating sphere.

"And?" Inuyasha was impatient - surprise, surprise.

"It seems they have a gaping hole in the bottom of it."

"What?"

"There's a large, gaping hole in the bottom of the Death Star. We don't know if they just forgot to fill it or if it serves some secret purpose known only to them, but it's there."

"So?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Well, if there's one thing I know about holes," Miroku said, "it's that they're usually completely unguarded."

"And what do you know about holes?" Sango said.

"Puh-lenty," Miroku grinned.

"Excuse me while I vomit," Inuyasha glared.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would the easiest way to infiltrate an important weapon be completely unguarded? Surely they must have someone watching it," Ship3po said.

Yeah, you'd think so.

As it was, Inuyasha slipped into the large, gaping plot device quite easily. Sure, there were guards inside, but they were easy to take care of. Anything is easy to take care of with science-fiction. Remember that, kids.

After making his way through the labyrinth (you know that song? Now it's stuck in your head! Mwahahaha!), which was filled with the non-Nazi Stormtroopers (oh my goodness!), Inuyasha finally entered... um... some sort of Death Star room. Anyway, the Emperor's second-in-command, the great and terrible Darth Moko was there. Inuyasha had only seen him once or maybe twice before, and he remembered how utterly bladder-emptying the Sith Lord was, with his black boots, black coat, black gloves, black helmet, and black... sci-fi outfit which covered his body totally. Of course, there was also that... thing on his right shoulder. No one could ever tell what it was. Some believed it to be a slaughtered sheep, a sacrifice for his power. Some thought it was a tail, indicating what an evil fiend he was. Teenage jokesters would say it was just overgrown armpit hair. Others believed it was just fur, to show how wealthy he was. Whatever the case was, everyone who ever saw Darth Moko could agree, in secret at least, that he looked really silly with it on.

"So we meet again," Darth Moko breathed.

"Yup. Wanna get this over with?" Inuyasha sprung into action.

But Moko was too quick. "You are too slow." They battled, the same as always, with ancient space laser beams.

"You know this is just gonna end the same as always!" Inuyasha was always so cocky.

"Perhaps. But there is something you ought to know," Moko halted the fight.

Inuyasha spat and said, "Yeah? What?"

"Inuyasha... I... am your brother," he paused for dramatic effect.

"...And?"

This left Darth Moko - aka Sesshomaru Skywalker - temporarily speechless. Then he sputtered, "What do you mean, 'and'?! You're supposed to be terribly shocked by this revelation! So shocked you end up shouting 'no' longer than that guy says 'god' in that scene from Troll 2 as you fall down that shoot, narrowly escaping your death! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha was more shocked by Sesshomaru's violent display of emotion than the "shocking" revelation. "Uh... sorry?"

"Sorry isn't good enough, I'm afraid. Rin! Jaken! See this miscreant out, if you please."

"Yes, Lord Dark Moko Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, it's _Darth_, not Dark," Jaken explained as the two very short Stormtroopers came to escort Inuyasha out of the... can you call it a building?

"Right, whatever you say, Janken!" Rin smiled.

"Wasn't Jaken already in this?" Inuyasha asked as he was being pushed out.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away:

Finally, everything worked out just fine. Christmas, I mean, the galaxy was saved, though there wasn't much time. And everyone - except the evil Emperor - lived happily ever after. The End.

OoO

...Like I said, I don't really remember what happens in all the individual Star Wars movies... so you got this.

This started as a random picture I got in my head a few years ago. I was washing dishes, and suddenly I thought of Darth Vader with Sesshomaru's fluffy thing on. And thus, this. My original version of this does have an original character as Princess Leia - who matches up with Koga. But I don't want any OC's in this fanfic. So, Sango who X's with Miroku.

That line from Miroku about holes... it's supposed to have to do with his wind tunnel... and whatever your gutter-bound mind thinks of, too.

Name Explanation: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all pretty obvious. Koga is in Chubaca's place, so it became Kogaca. Then Shippo was in C3PO... and Shippo ends in "PO"! Lol. Ra2Ki2 = Kirara (note the 2 "Ra"s). And Naraku's name was changed slightly to sound less like Naraku and more like a Star Wars character, so Nar-Ku.

Jaken! Right, well, I wrote the first one-third of this story a week before the rest, and forgot Jaken was already in it. So... I just thought "Jaken the Hut" was awesome. And it's supposed to say "Janken" at the end; Rin is getting everyone's name wrong.

I used to think it was Dark Vader, too.

Next week's viewing should be better.

On Darth Moko / Sesshomaru: Moko-Moko is what Rumiko Takahashi calls the fluffy-thing (I've read it as moko-moko-sama, too, but...) And the theories as to what it is I have all seen (except the sheep one). The armpit hair part is a joke from a comic page about what Moko-moko is. I think that's how it's spelled, anyway.

That thing about Troll 2? Go to Youtube and search "scene from Troll 2". You'll find it.

I remember there's at least one YGOTAS reference in here. I'm such a dork.


End file.
